Cell systems have been developed to dynamically monitor ATP levels in cells by nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR). We have demonstrated that hyperthermia treatment and alteration of glutathione levels do not affect ATP metabolism. Further, the lack of ATP signals in cells was shown not to be an indicator of cell death as assayed by cloning forming ability. Studies are designed to study the effects of perturbations of the respiratory chain and redox cycle on ATP metabolism. Work is underway to synthesize non-toxic, specific NMR contrast reagents for resolving hypoxic centers within the tumor. This will allow for better treatment planning in the clinic. Hyperthermia was found not to change cellular ATP levels and thus did not correlate to the synthesis of heat shock proteins.